vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mot
|-|Mot= |-|Mortis/Death= Summary Mot is a character from the webcomic Apocalyptic Horseplay. He is the Horseman of the Apocalypse, Death, embodiment of death. However, he had a change of heart and has since retired, and lives in hiding with the rest of the horsemen from those who would attempt to use them to hasten the apocalypse. Unlike his brethren, he has taken an oath to never again use his powers. He is stated to be the strongest of the four horsemen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C '''| At least '''9-C, likely far higher Name: Mot (his nickname, which he prefers), Death (his true name, which he hates), Mortis, Mors, The Pale Horse Rider, Yama, several other names Origin: Apocalyptic Horseplay Gender: Likely inapplicable, but appears male Age: As old as death Classification: Horseman of the Apocalypse, Embodiment of Death Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Regenerated seconds after being erased by Oblivion. WoG states that no matter his injuries, as long as death exists in the world, he will return), Telepathy (Can speak directly into the minds of his fellow horsemen), Limited Invisibility (Can only be seen by the dying, though this includes practically everyone), Abstract Existence (Embodies death), likely Extrasensory Perception (Can likely sense death and things related to it as other horsemen can sense their concepts), Clairvoyance (Can see others across large distances and "read off personal details" of those around him, including their names, personal information, and events of their lives and those related to them, can tell whether or not a person is meant to die yet), Limited Cosmic Awareness (Can sense the natural order of things, which alerts him to when other horsemen are using their powers), Resistance to Time Stop (Remained unaffected even when the devil stopped time), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul), Resistance to Void Manipulation (after regenerating from being erased by Oblivion, Oblivion's subsequent attacks failed to erase Mot) | All prior, Likely Death Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (his arrival in the town of Reading caused it to begin snowing), improved Cosmic Awareness (sensed the breaking of the seals and the location of the anti-christ), Summoning (can summon souls from purgatory to aid him) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Stated to be the strongest of the Horsemen, which would make him superior to Pesty) | At least Street level, likely far higher (superior to base. Along with the other horsemen, he is destined to bring about the end of the world) Speed: At least Normal Human | At least Normal Human Lifting Strength: ''' '''Superhuman (Superior to Pesty, who can lift a glass jar almost as large as he is) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Superhuman (Superior to Pesty) | Superhuman Durability: Likely at least Street level, | Likely at least Street level, likely far higher Stamina: Extremely high, wandered the earth for centuries and does not need to sleep Range: Melee range, Planetary with senses | Unknown, likely planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Quite high. Is the leader of the horsemen, and the main editor of the Good Reading's newspaper. Gains knowledge of others when in their presence Weaknesses: Has sworn to never use his powers again (though this refers only to his powers of death, as he uses his powers to view the lives of others frequently) Key: Without True Power '''| '''With True Power Note: The reason Mot is divided into a current and past key is that unlike the other Horsemen who simply gave their horses things such as their rage or hatred, Mot gave his horse all his powers, and is thus logically inferior to it currently. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Strange Man (Red Dead Redemption) Strange Man's Profile (Standard Battle Assumptions was used) Category:Characters Category:Apocalyptic Horseplay Category:Abstract Entities Category:Death Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9